The Days Without You
by Orchida
Summary: A year on from their marriage, Yuna and Tidus experience a change in their relationship. [This fic is currently dead in the water.]
1. Chapter One

****

The Days Without You

* * *

He dreamt…

The blue depth surrounding him clung to his being; he blinked, stretching towards the surface. Grinning; he pushed upward, he needed to break the surface… needed to breathe… needed to be.

The surface broke and he looked upon a familiar scene; one he had not seen for what felt like a millennia and yet at the same time felt like just the day before. Was it possible, was she…

A roar from the sky tore his eyes away from the scene. A floating red ship, different to the one he remembered, far brighter, fiercer and built for speed. It headed straight towards his being; making him turn as it almost collided with his body, elegantly twirling in the water, cool ocean spray falling onto his body. The deck lowered and he knew. She ran down the steps, hair bouncing with every step, letting herself slide down the ramp and at the last moment stretching and jumping from the ship. He ran and she flew, meeting each other in the middle, both wrapping their arms around the other. Was it possible, was this real?

They held each other tightly, her face beaming as she clung. If she let go would he fade?

A whisper flew by his ear and he turned to the island. Bare. Empty. He blinked... there should be something there? His eyes turned to the sky, to the ship, but it was not there. He swung back to her, her eyes no longer dancing in happiness but confusion and worry. He opened his mouth to speak, to cry, to scream. Yet there was no sound, no sound except for the gentle calm lapping of the ocean beneath him.

He looked down at his feet to see a shadow, black all around him; no longer the calm, beautiful azure. His eyes flew back to her, unconsciously tightening his grip, he could not let go. A tear escaped her eye, rolling down her face and following the curve of her chin before it fell. He shook his head in fear, in desperation. Her face started to blur and dissolve before his eyes. She was leaving, fading from him. In desperation he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her body to his, yet his hands fell through her, coming to rest against only himself.

He was alone. Alone in the dark and empty abyss.

A gasp escaped my lips as I leant forward. Hair slick with sweat and clamping to my forehead. Just to make sure I shakily felt my arms and chest. I was still here. It was dark all around but the moons glimmer still bade me to look upon her. Her head lay against the pillow, her hair sprayed around like a halo. I reached my hand out to grasp hers, my rough tanned skin against delicate ivory. She was sound asleep and yet I felt her hand react to mine, gently clasping my own.

* * *

I awoke in the morning to an empty bed. It was strange as I slid my arm out to snake around her body; pulling her close only to find nothing. Of course, it was beginning to become a regular occurrence in the morning. 

I stretched languidly in the large bed, seeming all the bigger as I was on my own. Sliding the thin covers away from me, feeling the normal morning stickiness from the sweltering islands temperature. My feet landed on the wooden floor, the shock in temperature almost making me curl back into the cosiness of the warm covers. I was resolute though, I had to find her and I knew where she would be.

I opened the door to a warm morning breeze teasing my hair, the scent of salt drifting up to meet my nose and I could not help but breathe in the wonderful aroma. I turned my head to meet her. She stood there, where she always did these past few weeks, the gentle wind playing with her hair too and the sight reminded me of the way that Yuna used to dance. The first sending that I ever witnessed flashed through my mind. I remembered her graceful steps and the way that the water had allowed her light feet to walk upon its surface as if it was solid ground. I remembered the way that the wind and water had combined to make Yuna seem ever more ethereal as she danced the souls' last passage. I stepped towards her wanting the moment to last but as always, it was not to be. The minute my foot connected with the floor, a creak resounded bringing her attention away from wherever it resided, to focus sorely on myself.

She smiled. Her lips parting to speak. "You're up."

I nodded my heard. "You too." She smiled at the reply and turned back to the sea. She stood there for around a minute and I watched her for what seemed a day. At last she blinked, closed her eyes and turned back to face me.

"Perhaps we should make some breakfast; I have a busy day today." I nodded emphatically, Yuna always had a busy day and perhaps this was the cause for her frequently early rises. At least I hoped that was the case as the only other reason drifting through my head, demanding for attention was much too scary a thought to comprehend.

Yuna stood about the kitchen a finger poised to her lip in thought. She wrestled between the thought of sweet bread and fresh fruit. I almost laughed at the indecision in her face and the flickering eyes. She nodded her head and plucked the large fruit basket from its shelf. I watched her fingers glide over the various fruits, the sticky juices streaming down her fingers and her lips as she licked the offending liquid off her hands. She would never make the hygiene pass in a kitchen I realised. She would turn her head, flicking her hair and give me a wondrous smile. Surely, there was nothing wrong with our relationship, our marriage?

The wedding had been a small affair consisting of our close friends and Islanders, much to the disappointment of various Spirans. Spira's leaders, and friends of both Yuna and I had insisted upon a huge party to celebrate the union between the happy couple. I was happy to oblige knowing that all of Spira would want to witness the happy occasion for its high summoner, and it did not matter where or when I married Yuna so long as it happened. With one glance, I knew that it was not what Yuna wanted.

"I know that everyone would like to come." I could not help but smile as two rose spots appeared on her cheeks. Yuna was never one to think herself famous or any Spiran indebted to her. In her heart; Yuna was still an Islander who would grow old in front of the sea and enjoy her quiet life to the fullest, though it had not yet and probably never would turn quiet.

"Of course they would." Gippal strode up to us. He was so alike to Rikku in his straightforwardness. "Everyone would want to be there."

Yuna nodded and gave a small nod. "I'm sure some people would… but…" She grabbed my hand and I reflexively tightened my grip. "This is our day and I would like it to happen in _my home__, in our home." I understood what she meant it was our day, for the two of us._

However, the idea of sharing it with everyone sounded nice I could not help but think that it would most likely have turned into a huge stage show and not the happy day that it had been. In the end it was a rather small affair, exactly how we had imagined and hoped.

A white bowl eclipsed my thoughts and plonked down with a soft 'thunk' in front of me. Yuna followed, taking her seat across from me with her own bowl. I grabbed a spoon and dove in, the unbelievable tastes of spice and juice filling my mouth. The breakfast passed in quiet as I gobbled it down heartily and Yuna played with her bowl, mixing the spoon in and out of the various fruits. "Not hungry?" I questioned.

She looked up as if in shock, resembling a child that had been caught not eating his vegetables. She grabbed the spoon, dove into the bowl and stuffed a piece of mango into her mouth. A moment ago, she had seemed so happy. I sighed to myself, quietly so that she would not hear, picked up my bowl and quickly washed it leaving it to dry.

"I'm going to get ready." My only answer was silence. Familiar and threatening in its potency.

Dressed and ready for the day I made my way back out to the kitchen. Yuna still sat where I had left her, the bowl still full in front of her, screaming out to me everything was wrong. "I'm off to train." The Luca goers had recently approached me with an offer to play for them. I could not help but think that the time off had caused my blitzing skills to slip. "Will you be back late?"

"Probably so you needn't wait up." The coldness of her sentence hit me like ice through my heart. I was sure that she had not intended to hurt me and she did not see the pain that flashed through my eyes. It seemed too long ago since I would have waited up all night for her, her tiredness disappearing from sight as soon as I held her in my arms.

"Hm… bye then." I did not sweep her into my arms and kiss her mouth as we used to, nor did I kiss the top of her head sweetly, instead I turned and shut the door.

* * *

To be continued… 

I ask that you spare a few moments and click the small button below to please leave a review. Any helpful comments/criticisms are welcome.

Victorious Light


	2. Chapter Two

Although I'm sure everyone knows - I do not own Final Fantasy of any number, or any of its characters. I write merely for pleasure! Same goes for chapter one.

As the first chapter was from Tidus' point of view, in chapter two we hear from Yuna.

* * *

****

The Days Without You

The door closes and leaves me in silence and solitude. I watch his shadow gradually fade away and for the thousandth time try to raise myself to go after him, or shout, or… do… something. What am I doing to myself, to him, to us?

I rise from the table, taking the small bowl of breakfast and hastily throwing it away. A waste I know, but lately I just cannot bring myself to eat anything without feeling nauseous. Is there something wrong with me? Of course there is, you only need to look at what is happening to us to know the answer.

I shake myself, trying to cleanse myself of all the despair and resentment I keep feeling, it doesn't work, but perhaps a hot shower will remedy that factor. Lulu always says that a hot soapy shower can do wonders for the soul; Wakka disagrees and says that a good, rough play of blitzball always does the job. A tiny laugh slips quietly out of my mouth. I decide that the former is more appropriate as the latter will always make me think of my husband.

* * *

I am running late, as usual.

Since vegnagun had been defeated and I had found what I was searching for, the Gullwings had split up, I suppose it was inevitable in a way with Shinra and I leaving, things just would not be the same.

What I did now was entirely different. I arrive at my destination, Bevelle. It was hard to believe that I now worked frequently in the one place that had caused so much trouble and strife throughout my life. It had changed now, still the big affair that I remember it was, but it seemed almost quieter in existence and less holy. Whenever I had visited in the past, I had always felt a need to collapse to my knees and begin to pray. The guards still stood all around the huge building, their presence protecting all who dwelled inside. New Yevon's guards now wore a green and blue uniform to signify their allegiance to the Spiran government. It was now a whole unity, with three capable leaders to rule it.

I remembered the day that I had reluctantly taken on my new role.

Nooj had spoken first,

"I know that you'll want to say no straight away to our proposal, but I think if you think about it for a while, perhaps you'll come on board." He had been an intimidating presence, a man that seemed to reek of no nonsense. A brief flicker of the light-hearted Leblanc had flashed before my eyes, how was it that these two seemed to be in love with each other, they were complete opposites. I had had to smother a laugh as I thought of the pair hand in hand strolling down a beach. It seemed unimaginable.

Gippal had eyed me curiously from his position perched on the edge of the desk. Perhaps I had not efficiently learned to control my laughter. Baralai had then stepped forward, so far he had not spoken, except to greet me, he had made no move except to stand in the corner, choosing this moment to come and stand behind Nooj, "We would gratefully appreciate, if you would consider becoming Ambassador for the people."

I was sure that my mouth had fallen open, leaving me no doubt looking entirely dumbstruck. An Ambassador? Me? "W…why?"

Gippal straightened from his perch. "I'd have thought that rather obvious." He used his hand for emphasis in counting, "for one, you're the high summoner and everyone recognises you, everyone knows who you are and feels a connection."

Nooj cut in, "Whilst I, Baralai and Gippal can relate to our own people, there are still fractions of Spira that are wary of our leadership, for instance the Ronso. I believe that you and the Ronso leader have a rather colourful past." I had laughed at that remark and nodded my head in agreement; Kimahri would always be a dear friend to me, and someone that was very protective of his tribe.

Baralai had stepped close to me, interrupting my thoughts of the Ronso leader. "We know that you said you didn't want this much responsibility, but if you ask any of us, probably the whole of Spira, you were born for this job. You relate to everyone, Yuna."

It had taken a while and some persuasion from my friends, but I had reluctantly taken up the offer. Tidus had laughed at the time and said that it would keep my mind active and me out of the house and under his feet. It had only been a joke, but I could not help but think that perhaps it had kept me away from him a little too much.

I walked into the room and prepared myself for the next couple of hours or so. My first meeting was with a Guado named Tikaen, the Guado were wishing to re-open the farplane and hoping for a little help with finance and protection. Though the meeting would no doubt be serious, I could not help but smile. After the discussion I was to meet up with my younger cousin Rikku, five minutes alone with her would be enough to raise my high spirits. I entered the room, my happy smile turning sympathetic as I eyed the Guado representative.

* * *

I had picked a bite to eat for my reunion with Rikku, the teenager was usually hungry and she loved small, charming restaurants such as this. Suddenly, I am surrounded by a pair of arms; enveloped in a hug, to which I return in kind. Rikku takes up the chair in front of me and smiles. It has been a few months since I have last seen my friend and I realise now how much I had sorely missed her companionship. Ever since she had become a guardian in my summoning days, we had seemed inseparable, now I was lucky to see her once in a blue moon.

Rikku was wearing what looked to be like Al Bhed gear, similar I realised to the alchemist dress sphere. Ever since the Gullwings had split up, Rikku had acquired a job as Gippal's right hand woman. She now flies all over Spira, doing everything from helping to dig up old machina parts to sphere hunting for historic records. Just about everything that Gippal himself is to busy to do, as he prepares for meetings or spends the afternoon filling in paperwork.

I watch her as she pulls her goggles off her head, shaking her hair as grains of sand follow, dropping onto the table. "Oops, sorry, I've been in Bikanel a lot recently." She hastily rubs the sand off our small table and gives a nervous look around the small restaurant to see if anyone has noticed. I cannot help but laugh at her. "Hey!" She glares at me, but soon erupts into laughter too. "So, I'm a little dusty, but at least I have a great tan!" She proudly pulls up a sleeve and shows me her tanned, toned arm.

"So how are you, Yunie?"

"Hmm, fine," I hastily grab the menu to avoid eye contact with her. "Starving though and you?"

"Hmm, work's great and I'm really enjoying still flying all over Spira." She pauses and I can tell that all is not well in Rikku's world. "I miss you guys though," I pull the menu away so I can see her as she pours out her heart.

"You're not on your own though, I mean you'll see Gippal a lot right, you'll have to send him reports and…" From the blazing hot gaze across from me I can tell that Gippal is a touchy subject. "Oh…"

"Oh, indeed, he makes me so mad!" As if to emphasise the sentence she pulls her hands into tight fists, clenching so tightly that I'm sure blood will flow down the creases at any moment. Rikku and Gippal have a strange relationship. Rikku is fun loving and hard to push, but if anyone knows how to infuriate Rikku its Gippal. I had once spent an afternoon in the company of them both and suffice to say it was not something I would willingly do again.

"What is it this time?" I enquire politely, I do not want to seem like I am prying, though I'm sure she wants to get it off her chest.

"Well… it's… I…" I grab her hand to show her that I am listening, if there is anyone who understands the small intricacies of my cousin it is me. She blows out a long-suffering sigh and continues, "There's this new girl…"

"Ohhhhh,"

"No. Not oh, at least not in that way!" Fury blazes in her eyes and I cannot help but laugh. Her answer is to roughly drop my hand onto the table, and cross her arms over her body in defiance. "Maybe it could be, but, relationships aren't all as easy as yours and Tidus', you know."

Pain flashes through my body and it feels as if someone has ripped out my heart, if only she knew. If only it was simple…

Rikku must have either sensed my hesitance, or seen my pain, as she pauses in her tirade and grabs my hand back up from the table. "Yunie, I'm sorry, is everything okay?" Rikku asks the question so sweetly in a small voice, and I cannot explain why, but fresh tears spring back to my eyes. I glance at our hands and the picture reminds me of the fact that Tidus and I should be the ones holding hands in a quaint restaurant, laughing at some wistful memory of our time together.

"Yunie?" I must have been silent for some time now; a big fat tear betrays me as it falls to land on the table. I can barely comprehend what was happening as Rikku's chair scraped against the floor. She appeared to be talking to someone, her hand still tightly clenching mine in worry. "No, she's fine, but we don't feel like eating right now."

"Is everything okay? Lady Yuna are you-" A heavily accented woman, the server, I decided, appeared to be trying to gain my attention.

"Yes, we're fine, em… her dog just died, very upsetting, if you'll excuse us." Rikku's tone left no room for argument. My dog has just died? At the worst of times, Rikku could still raise laughter, if only I could smile…

She pulls me up from my seat and I willingly co-operate. Once outside the restaurant and into the fresh air, Rikku lets go of my hand and pulls me into a loving hug. She sweeps aside the hair from my left temple and tucks it behind my ear. "Yuna, what's wrong, you're scaring me." Her voice does sound timid, nothing like the strong, confident Rikku I have grown used to.

I open my mouth to speak, fresh tears pouring down my face, soaking into both our garments.

"Everything…" I manage to gasp, before a strangled sob sounds through the chill air.

* * *

To be continued…

I ask that you spare a few moments and click the small button below to please leave a review. Any helpful comments/criticisms are welcome.

Victorious Light


	3. Chapter Three

Long, long, long, long time no see. As before, I don't own any character or number of Final Fantasy. Since as this fic has taken so long to update you may find it helpful to re-read the first and second chapter.

* * *

**The Days Without You**

**Chapter Three**

Vidina giggled as he sloshed water up at his Father's face, his hands using the curl of the wave to emphasise the rise of the water, his fingers impeccably timed to catch the lilt and slosh the salty liquid, thoroughly drenching his Dad. I smiled at the sight, watching as Wakka's face took on a surprised grin, though the boy was only two years old and loved to run and play on land, in the water he was like a fish and Wakka was obviously harbouring the wish that he would grow up to be a skilled blitzer.

Which was the main reason that the three of us were currently drifting lazily in the sea just off Besaid Island. In preparation to become a skilled blitzer one had to be a pro with the ball, only Vidina seemed to be more interested in watching the many faces of Wakka with each chilling splash. I had to admit that it was a funny sight and if I was feeling in higher spirits I'd have joined in myself.

Seeing his son's disinterest in training, Wakka's attention turned to the ball, plucking it out of the lapping waves and throwing it squarely towards my head. "So?" He questioned, one eyebrow perked quizzically.

I twisted in the water, my arm stretching out and grasping the ball out of its directed path towards my forehead. "So?" I countered.

"So you have a face like a shoopuff just stood on you, ya." I winced, alarmed that my emotions were displaying themselves clearly on my face. I throw the ball back at him, Wakka deftly jumping out of the ocean and catching it in one hand. Unfortunately, my attempt at sidetracking him failed and Wakka continued, "What's up?"

I shook my head, a small, if false smile creeping its way onto my face. "Just… thinking." Thinking of Yuna and thinking of our problems, which despite all of my best efforts, I still wasn't able to figure out. Not that I could tell Wakka any of this. He was a good friend sure, almost an older brother figure that I could look up to, anything other than this and Wakka would have been on the top of my confide in list. Nevertheless, this, this was Yuna, his little sister. How could I explain my troubles and not expect him to talk to her.

The ball comes flying back at my face. "You're doing it again." It was a teasing voice, but I couldn't help but detect the slight hint of genuine worry.

To reassure Wakka and stop the worrying questions that would follow I shook myself, the scene probably looking like a wet dog trying to shake its self dry. Droplets of sea spray fly out in all directions, hitting Vidina like sparkling rain and eliciting a bubble of giggles from the toddler. Wakka grins at the outcome, in turn splashing water at his son and sequentially forgetting his worry.

**

* * *

**

It's late at night and the best that I can do is sit drinking a glass of water on our old, comfortable, battered sofa. It's one hour past the time when Yuna normally returns home, not that it's anything to worry about, she warned me she would be late, she even suggested I go to bed. Yet I can't just lie in bed and wait, my mind is too restless for a start and sleep isn't even in the distance, my mind too alert with worry and thoughts.

I clamber up and out of the sunken chair, watching distractedly as the worn fabric stays in place, my left hand stretching out and rectifying the problem with one quick sweep. If it was up to me the sofa would have been out on its ears months ago, yet Yuna seems to like the piece of furniture, declaring it hers whilst wearing that delightful, soft smile. It was often when I'd sneak downstairs late at night to discover one sleeping wife slumped decoratively over both the chair and a pile of paperwork.

I always laughed at the scene, placing my arms under her body and scooping her up, her tired frame shifting to curl into mine as I carried her upstairs to bed. It had been a while since I'd discovered her that way. Not that she'd stopped falling asleep down here, but because I had stopped waking up, so used to my wife not sleeping in our bed. So maybe the problem lay with me. Maybe at some point I had let Yuna slip away from me and in turn, she had taken it as me losing our unique spark.

I walk away from the sofa and barrage of images of happier times. I love Yuna, I know that. Was it that I didn't show her that love? Maybe the problem is that she doesn't love me. The thought creeps unbidden into my mind, burrowing its way deep and settling inside of me. A painful throb that reminds me of its presence every time I breathe. The sound of laughter and girlish screams of joy fly through the room, breaking my track of depressing thoughts and peaking my curiosity. I walk to the door and peer outside, leaning against the doorframe as my eyes catch sight of a young, most likely teenage couple swinging in and out of each other's embrace.

The girl slaps the boy playfully as he swings her around, her feet landing delicately on the floor, giving her enough time to stretch and plant a kiss on his lips. I long to be that way with Yuna, wrap my arms around her and pull her close, planting soft butterfly kisses all over her skin until our lips meet.

Another girlish scream pulls me away from my wandering thoughts, reminding me of what I don't have and what I have at some point, unknown to me, lost. I turn away from the depressing sight, my eyes falling once again on the sofa. A disgruntled frown pops itself onto my face, everything in here is Yuna, no matter which way I turn there's some connection, some memory and right now, at this very moment I have to get out, away from the pain.

Leaving the house, I ignore the couple, my gaze steadfast on the gritty floor beneath my feet, the crunch as each step falls; resounding and echoing in my head, trying my damned hardest to ignore the laughter that rings out from behind, weaving its way through the air and causing that odd jolt of pain.

I wrap my arms around my torso, having realised far too late that the wind has picked up and a chilly breeze is now digging its cruel way inside of me. A great time to have forgotten to pick up a jacket.

My feet walk by themselves, shoes scuffing against the pebble like path that leads its way to the beach, winding its way in and out of the thick greenery of Besaid. Before I know it, the pebbles give way to sand, grainy particles finding their way into my shoes and settling themselves in for at least a week.

The beach when I finally arrive is deserted, perhaps because of the cold and dropping temperature, or maybe it's because the night is settling in, bringing with it a gloom and downpour of icy rain. I grit my teeth, steeling myself against each piercing drop that at any other time I would have run for cover from. The freezing droplets hit me, numbing my skin wherever they land and spreading a tingling cold all over my body.

I reach the shoreline, the waves lapping at my feet and soaking my shoes with the salty liquid. Not that I care as the tide comes ever closer, the sea now licking at my ankles and shoes sinking into the thick sand. The wind moans and whips my hair, sea salt stinging my face and as tears fall down my cheeks I try to enchant myself into believing that the weather is the reason that I'm crying.

**To be continued… **

* * *

First off I want to say I am hoping to update this frequently, yet don't expect it every few days as my muse just will not work that way. Yet, I am determined to finish this. On another note the rating of this fic may creep up in later chapters. I'm saying may as though I have the ideas; the chapters aren't yet written and could still change. I hope everyone is okay with that. As always your thoughts on the fic are welcome… and wanted.


	4. Chapter Four

Apologies for the wait, but it's not been easy to write. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and this is dedicated to Jordan, for pushing me to get my ass in gear! It worked.

This chapter sees the rating going up a little, though I've tried - and succeeded, I hope - in not making it too graphic. I'm spoiling so I'll shut up and let you read. Oh, I don't own FF or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Days Without You**

**Chapter Four**

"Will you be okay Lady Yuna?"

A little reluctant, I step up to the door of the shuttle, having finally reached my destination; Besaid. Rikku had boosted my fading heart and managed to put to bed a few of my niggling fears. Though I hadn't gone into detail about our marital problems, she had managed to persuade me that every relationship has its ups and downs, and that Tidus and I had been extremely lucky to not come up against any so far. To which I had frowned and she had hurried on to insist she had of course been talking about after we had become engaged, none of that nasty business beforehand.

"Lady Yuna?" I turned to the assistant who operated the shuttle door, his eyes questioning my faraway state.

"I'm sorry." I smiled sheepishly, a slight blush, I was sure rising to my cheeks. Being caught daydreaming was not something that 'Lady Yuna' should make a habit of doing.

The assistant seemed satisfied with my apology, his eyes tracing back up to the sky, his original reason for asking whether I would be all right. I followed his gaze with my own, my face turning grim as I eyed the heavy rain that awaited me on my walk home. It appeared as if the very heavens themselves had opened the sky rumbled and cracked, threatening and bleak.

"I'll be fine thank you."

He nods curtly, the door sliding shut and leaving me on my own, the quiet allowing my fears to resurface and play constantly in my mind over and over.

After my conversation with Rikku, I had decided to forgo the rest of my work for the afternoon, make my way home early and sit down and talk to my husband. The plan was to spend some quality time as Rikku had said a suggestive twinkle in her eye as she had elbowed me slyly. Sometimes that girl really had no limits.

I throw my hand up over my head in a pathetic attempt to protect myself from the biting cold mixture of wind and rain. Picking my steps up a pace, being careful not to slip and running the rest of the way home. Warmth and dry towels awaited me, as did my husband.

* * *

With fingers stiff from cold, I grasp the keys to our home in my hand and untangle the mass of metal to locate the correct one, eagerly sliding it into the lock and scrambling into our house. With the door safely shut and rain forgotten, I wander through the various rooms looking for my absent husband. 

There's no sign of anyone downstairs, a thick oppressive feel to the silence that surrounds me. I'm sure that by now he would have finished his blitz ball practice, and it was ridiculous to think that he would be sat outside in the rain.

"Tidus?" I call quietly, my brow furrowing as nobody answers my call.

I drop my belongings on our sofa, grimacing as my wet clothes strain against my skin uncomfortably. It's ten steps until I reach our bedroom, my head poking around the door, heart thumping that little bit extra, only to find an empty room and undisturbed bed.

"Not here." I mumble. Biting my lip with worry. Was he outside, in this? I shake my head, water sliding down my neck and uneven strands of hair plastering themselves to my face. With a rough hand, I shove my wet mop of hair out of my way and retrace my steps. I was overreacting I was sure, he had probably been at Wakka's and decided to stay until the storm passed.

My gaze slid to the window, leaves and rain twirling in the wind, dancing with abandon, only to be spat roughly against the window and falling down its edge. I wrap my arms around my torso, straining as the wind picks up throwing more rain and causing my view of Besaid to become a blurry mesh of colours.

"Where are you?" I whisper, settling my stance into as comfortable a position as possible.

It seems like forever as I stand and watch the window, with no sign of my husband and no sign of the relentless rain stopping. Eventually, with a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach I stumble back to the sofa, unceremoniously shoving my belongings onto the floor and lifting my tired legs up to rest. My eyes blink tiredly, closing of their own accord, and allowing my head to give way to a jumble of images and dreams.

* * *

It's late as a scratching sound brings me around, I freeze, the room is dark and the rain is still pattering lightly against the window. I'm not sure how long I've been asleep, but it must have been for a few hours at least. My clothes are still damp, crinkled and as uncomfortable as they were earlier. The scratching sound announces itself again, making me flinch, now fully awake I look around warily. The dark and my sleep addled brain make everything ten times worse, my ears picking up the sound and enhancing it to echo around the room. 

I clamber off of the sofa, realising that I'm being irrational and at the same time pinpointing the sound to the door. I scramble my way to it in the gloom, trying to avoid stubbing a toe or falling on my face. Cautiously I trace the door with my hand, the sound continuing and with my heart in my throat; I grip the handle, pulling it open.

My eyes widen as Tidus stumbles through, caught off guard by the door suddenly disappearing on him. Keys in his hand - so that was the scratching.

"What are you doing?" I pull him the rest of the way inside, he's trembling and his hands are cold. "Have you been out all this time?" I take the keys out of his grip, dropping them on a side table and closing the door with my foot.

"Hmn." He's shivering and his clothes are drenched. I take a hold of his hand; it's icy cold and makes even me shake.

"What were you thinking?" Anger bursts out of me at the state that he's in.

His hand pulls out of my own. "Sorry." He mutters. A pang of guilt throbs through me at his reaction. He turns away and begins to walk off.

"No, I am."

He pauses, a tremor running through him as he turns around to look at me, eyes wary and unsure.

I smile sadly, my hand searching out his and gripping it tightly. "You've really been out in this?" He nods, grinning. The smile looking ridiculous in his current sopping state. "You look awful; we need to get you warm."

"You're not so hot looking yourself." He smirks playfully, his mouth twisting as another shiver creeps up his skin. I glance down at my clothes, realising that I'm just a slightly dryer looking version of him, my hair sticking out at all angles from my brief nap. "But… you still look beautiful to me." His voice is timid and deep. My mouth drops a little of its own accord, my eyes glancing up shyly. His fingers tighten impulsively around my own, his free hand coming to rest against my cheek. "Yuna?" I nod the answer to his question and so he closes the distance between us, pushing his lips to mine.

My eyes close instinctively, his lips cold and yearning for warmth against my own. My hand trails up his chest, the kiss deepening as he slips his tongue into my mouth, his chest vibrating as he moans. I find the catches on his shirt, tugging with abandon, unclasping each one and pulling the wet material off him. The soaked mess drops with a squelch to the floor, making me aware of our situation, hesitantly I pull back.

"Tidus?" He sighs, no doubt expecting me to pull away. "No, I…" I don't know what to say, his eyes are dark with desire, his hand still resting lightly on my shoulder, my skin burning with his touch. I should say I'm sorry, that we need to talk, but instead my hand traces his lips, wanting to turn back time to before I had spoken, breaking the moment between us. He takes the caress as a sign to continue, his movements more gentle as his hands search out the clasps for my own attire.

I lean my head forward into his chest, my breath quickening as his hands trail their way around my skin, my head lifting as he places kisses up and down my neck, working with precision as he covers every inch of my skin. My hand glides up his body, tangling in his hair and pulling his face to mine. Desperation makes my actions faster, my usual delicacy replaced with lust and any restraint made powerless in his hold.

We fumble our way upstairs, hands grasping and clothes dropping in our wake. Wanting, I pull him to our bed, his hands teasing my skin and leaving a feverish mark wherever he touches. Our lips meet again, this time myself taking the lead as I slide my tongue into his mouth, nimble fingers working their magic on the reminder of our binding clothes.

He pushes me back against the bed, his hand sliding up and down my body, caressing,and my head leaning back as I allow him to take me completely.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**06/07/06 or 07/06/06 - Just a quick note to say your reviews are wonderful! Unfortunately the inspiration for this fic has dwindled, which is why it's not been updated in so long. I can't apologise enough.I'm not taking it down, as has happened to my uncomplete fics before, as this had happened once before with this fic and lo and behold it was eventually updated. I just don't have the story in my head right now, so sorry.**

**Information about my stories and their progress is always available and up to date on my lj - link is on my profile under homepage - or if you want to say hello, nag me or whatever. **

As always reviews are appreciated, as well as any criticism. Let me know what you think.


End file.
